1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to vehicle covers and more specifically it relates to a protector for a roof and windows of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vehicle covers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect the vehicles from the elements, such as inclement weather, particularly during the winter. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,639,751 to Flaherty; 2,716,433 to Rawlings; 2,718,912 to Zimmerman; 2,787,311 to Cohen et al; 2,950,749 to MacDonald and 4,209,197 to Fischer all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.